2011/Jan-Jun/List/Community Announcements
January *'January 03' - La Victoire announcement: Bitter Frost: leaving the Cash Shop on 1/7. *'January 04' - Back Alley Bargains update: zOMG! Buccaneer Boardwalk and Buddies *'January 05' - Gaia Wins Mashable Award! *'January 05' - Puzzle for Hope: Winners announced *'January 05' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime January 2011 *'January 06' - New Offers: SponsorPay and Game Coins *'January 07' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new Rapid EI SOF Taiga is released, while Timmy evolved. *'January 10' - Sponsorship: The Roommate *'January 11' - La Victoire update: Lost Chapter CI is released. *'January 14' - Sponsorship: The Roommate *'January 14' - EI Report: SOF Taiga and Antique evolved. *'January 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Ascended Demon and Nogitsune ' *'January 18' - December Red Devil MiniWings Winners *'January 18' - Gold Shop Update: Global Zest - Moja, Embellished Sash, Hanbok Bloomers, Sharqi Slippers, Sharqi Top, Pagri Turban, Binyeo, Hanbok Pants, Embellished Shalwar Pants, Hanbok Shoes, Jokduri, Hanbok Suit, Embelished Veil, Paawada Dress, Embellished Sherwani, Decorative Sari, Hanbok (Global Imports), Ania's Wedding Gown (H&R Wesley), Silky Scarf (Ruby's Rack), Garnet Bindi, Sapphire Bindi, Garnet Lakshmi Earrings, Sapphire Lakshmi Earrings, Ruby Lakshmi Earrings, Ruby Bindi, Garnet Lakshmi Bangles, Sapphire Lakshmi Bangles, Ruby Lakshmi Bangles, Ruby Vaddanam, Garnet Vaddanam, Sapphire Vaddanam (Barton Jewelers) *'January 19' - New Gaia Labs Features - floating footer with built-in instant messaging and automatic developer alerts *'January 19' - La Victoire update: New EI: Zodiacal is released *'January 20' - New Gaia Game: Dumpster Dive is released *'January 20 - Gaia Storyline Manga update: #48: Untimely Reunion -' A 7-page manga that tells of the Summer 2k10 conclusion. *'January 20' - Back Alley Bargains announcement: zOMG! Buddies are Leaving The Shop Soon! - Monday, January 24th *'January 21' - EI Report: SOF Taiga evolved, Zodiacal is re-announced and Forteanagoria completed its evolution. *'January 24' - New Forum: Art Requests *'January 25' - Convention Tour: OhayoCon 2011! *'January 25' - La Victoire update: Fairies for All Seasons! - Winter Dancer, Spring Wanderer, Fall Artist, Summer Gardener, and the Fairies Abode is only available upon purchase of a Sprightly Seasons Bundle. *'January 27' - Dumpster Dive is open again *'January 27' - La Victoire announcement: Great Items Leaving the Cash Shop - On Monday, January 31, bundles and REIs *'January 28' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new Rapid EI Dream Town is released, while Antique Shop, SOF Taiga evolved. February *'February 02 - Gaiapedia became 5 Years Old.' *'February 02' - La Victoire announcement: Lost Chapter: leaving the Cash Shop on 2/7. *'February 02 - Gaia Event:' Valentines 2k11 *'February 03' - La Victoire update: Happy Lunar New Year! - Sweet Lunarian, Moon's Watcher, Xiao Tu Zi the Rabbit, and the Houyi's Ward is only available upon purchase of a Lunar Rabbit Bundle *'February 03' - New Manga: Read a Page Every Day! *'February 03 - Gaia Storyline Manga update: #49: Leash -' A 22-page manga that continues were "A New Man" left off, Zhivago confronts his employer, Sen tracks down an old god. *'February 04' - Gold Shop update: New Eyes & Hairstyles in Salon Durem! *'February 04' - EI Report: Dream Town and the SOF Taiga completed its evolution. *'February 07 - Gaia Event:' Valentines 2k11 announced *'February 09' - La Victoire update: Love Charm II CI is released. *'February 11' - EI Report: Antique Shop and Dream Town evolved. *'February 14' - Check out the feature-packed new footer! - IM Gaia friends, change outfits, make customizable quick links, get news alerts from Gaia's developers, check PMs and even earn Gold. *'February 14' - La Victoire announcement: Valentine's items now in the Cash Shop - until 2/18 *'February 15 - Monthly Collectibles: AFK Scarf and Legendary Mage ' *'February 16' - Sponsorship: Beastly *'February 16' - Convention Tour: KatsuCon 2011! *'February 16 - Gaia Event ends:' Valentine 2k11 *'February 17' - Back Alley Bargains update: New zOMG! Buddies: Landshark and Fluff *'February 18' - EI Report: Zodiacal evolved for this month while the Dream Town completed its evolution. *'February 18' - Coming Soon - Gaia Cash Page Update *'February 18 - Gaia became 8 Years Old.' *'February 22' - January Red Devil MiniWings Winners *'February 24' - New Cash Card Page *'February 25' - Thar be New Fish in Gaia's Lakes! - New Angelic Rod *'February 25' - EI Report: Antique Shop and The Case of Pietro evolved *'February 25' - La Victoire update: Heroic Journeys! - Tales of Adventure, Traveler's Saga, Egan the Fire Griffin, and the Sacred Guardian is only available upon purchase of a Heroic Journey Bundle. *'February 28' - La Victoire announcement: Love Charm & many other items leaving 3/7! - along with EI's and Bundles March *'March 01' - Sponsorship: Playtex Sport *'March 02' - La Victoire update: Carnevale! - Donna del Carnevale, Bel Gondoliere, Pierrot Piccolo, and the Mascherato is only available upon purchase of a Carnevale Bundle. *'March 04' - Four new games from OMGPOP! *'March 04' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new Rapid Galactic Soldier is released, while Timmy evolved *'March 04 - Gaia Storyline Manga update: #50: The Floating City -' A 28-page manga that continues with Gino, The Overseer, and The Sentinel on their journey with a new friend nicknamed Ladyhands. *'March 08' - Gaia App on iPhone/iPod Touch *'March 09' - La Victoire update: Crystal Overdrive CI is released. *'March 11' - Sponsorship: Macy's MStyleLabs - New looks *'March 11' - EI Report: 3/11 - Galactic Soldier evolved while the Antique Shop completed its evolution. *'March 11' - Japan Earthquake Charity Item - Emblem of Kannon, Coat of Kannon, and Halo of Kannon *'March 14' - Sponsorship: Men's Wearhouse Prom 2011 *'March 14' - Japan Charity Update *'March 14' - La Victoire update: New Animated Item Bundle *'March 15' - Convention Tour: C2E2 2011! *'March 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Fortuna and Woodland Druid ' *'March 15' - "How to do stuff on Gaia" - Live Webinar Now! *'March 16 - Gaia Event:' St. Patrick's Day 2k11 *'March 16' - New Manga: The Floating City *'March 16' - New payment methods now here! - making payments methods easier for Gaians not present in North America. *'March 17' - Phin Phang announcement: Phin Phang Update Coming Soon *'March 18' - February MiniWings Winners *'March 18' - Update to Trading System *'March 18' - EI Report: Zodiacal evolved for this month and Galactic Soldier evolved *'March 21' - Back Alley Bargains update: New Summons: Feathered Coatl and Outlaw Pup *'March 21 - Gaia Event ends:' St. Patrick's Day 2k11 *'March 22' - Watch free shows with the Starz Anime Player! *'March 23' - Twelve new decks for Tiles! *'March 25' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new Rapid EI Vivacenote is released, while Galactic Soldier and Owlpocalypse evolved. *'March 28' - Gold Shop update: Gold Shop Update: Elven Apparel! - Dark Elf Corset, High Elf Bodice, High Elf Robe, High Elf Tunic, Wayfarer Tunic, Wood Elf Corset, Wood Elf Vest, Dark Elf Leather Pants, Dark Elf Skirt, High Elf Skirt, Wood Elf Skirt, Dark Elf Thigh Boots, High Elf Boots, Leather Wayfarer Boots, Dark Elf Pauldrons, High Elf Hood, High Elf Sash, Wayfarer Bracers, Wayfarer Shoulders (Barton Boutique), Dark Elf Spiked Circlet, Elven Armlet, Elven Circlet, Elven Crystal Necklace, Elven Lady's Circlet, Elven Leaf Brooch, Elven Leaf Earrings, Elven Lord's Circlet, Morningstar Pendant (Barton Jewelers), Wayfarer's Staff (Prize & Joy) *'March 29' - Convention Tour: Wonder Con 2011! April *'April 01 - Gaia Event:' Please welcome Meowbook! *'April 01' - EI Report: Vivacenote evolved while the Galactic Soldier completed its evolution. *'April 04' - La Victoire announcement: Crystal Overdrive is ending soon! - 4/05 *'April 05' - New in the Starz Anime Player: Tokko & Virus! *'April 05' - Grab some Gaia Cash for an exclusive bonus item! - Queue Demonique *'April 06' - La Victoire update: Arcana Break CI is released. *'April 08' - Crystal Guitar now in Crystal Boxes *'April 08' - EI Report: Vivacenote and The Case of Pietro evolved *'April 11' - Sponsorship: Macy's MStyleLab is back! *'April 12' - La Victoire update: New Rapid EI Mineiro Scroll is released *'April 13' - March MiniWings Winners *'April 14' - Sponsorship: Funta *'April 14' - Gaming with Gaians: watch us shoot each other & win prizes! *'April 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Spring Rose and Gunslinger ' *'April 15' - EI Report: Vivacenote, Mineiro Scroll and Timmy evolved *'April 18 - Gaia Event:' Easter 2k11 *'April 19' - Convention Tour: SakuraCon 2011! *'April 22' - Easter 2011: The Battle Rages On! *'April 22' - EI Report: Mineiro Scroll evolved, the Vivacenote completed its evolution, while the Zodiacal evolved for this month *'April 22' - La Victoire update: Deja Mood! *'April 25' - Sponsorship: Playtex Sports *'April 25 - Gaia Event ends:' Easter 2k11 *'April 26' - Convention Tour: Kawaii Kon 2011! *'April 27' - Phin Phang update: Phin Phang is back in business! *'April 27' - Gold Shop update: Pop Fashions! - Headphone Hoodie, Stylu Jacket, Stripe PomPom Scarf, Popstar Heels, Polka Dot Skirt, K-Impact Pants, Split Popstar Shirt Dress, Dex Black & __ Sweater, Stripey Sneakers, Popstar Leggings, Big Bow (Gambino Outfitters) *'April 27' - Easter 2011: The Hunt is Over! - announcement of winner: E-Corp *'April 28' - Sponsorship: Fanta World *'April 29' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new Rapid EI Little Lucie is released, while Mineiro Scroll evolved May *'May 05' - The zOMG! Easter Event is Here! *'May 05' - New Facebook Like Button! *'May 05' - Back Alley Bargains update: Cash Shop Update: the zOMG! Summon Surprise Egg *'May 06' - Exclusive Gaia Offers Bonus Item: Devilish Sleeves! *'May 06' - EI Report: Little Lucie evolved while the Mineiro Scroll completed its evolution. *'May 06' - Get Gaia Cash all around the world! *'May 07' - La Victoire announcement: Arcana Break: leaving the Cash Shop on 5/10 Category:Years/Split